Suprise, Suprise
by courtXjester
Summary: Rosie has a some news for Samwise and Pippen, Merri, and Frodo can't wait to see his reaction. They know there will be sidesplitting laughter.


His wife's sweet humming softened Sam's awakening. He blinked as sunlight poured through his windows and spied Rosie dressing herself. He sat up and mischievously snatched her around the waist and pulled her back down to the heavily abused mattress. She laughed, pleased with his show of affection, and turned to give Sam a warm kiss.

"Good morning Pumpkin. How was last night's 'performance'?" she smiled. He grinned at her. Then buried his face in her neck as he exclaimed, "Oh, Mrs. Gamgee! I can't wait for tonight's!"

Rosie patted his cheek with a smirk. Then, she proceeded to extract herself from her husband's thick arms so she could continue dressing. She laughed again when she noticed that Sam was happily watching her. He was enjoying the view, yet something was tickling at the back of his mind. Rosie was somehow…_different. _

"Pig," she teased him. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, causing another smirk to appear on his wife's face.

"I'm lucky," he replied with a shake of his head. She shook her own head and rolled her eyes, though Sam knew she was pleased.

"Go on, get dressed. You have bushes to trim."

"Oh alright," he sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

/\/\/\/\

Rosie waved good-bye to Sam. It wasn't till after he had gone some ways down the road, did she feel the oddest craving for a fish sandwich and some cheese and buttered biscuits.

"That's strange…. I hate fish," she mused to herself, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. She then went about her daily business, dusting a little there, folding some stray pieces of laundry. She had several hours till she had to begin working at the Green Dragon, so she occupied herself with nibbling on some snacks and doing house chores.

While she was folding laundry another strange thing occurred. She glanced down for just a moment when the thought struck her that her breasts where making it difficult to see the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Oh come now," she muttered. "You just have to be bothersome don't you?" Just then she felt a pang and wished she could have some watermelon and fish.

"Why do I want fish of all things?" She exclaimed, bewildered with her stomach's hunger for marine life. And then a thought shot through her like lightening. Perhaps she was-

"Pregnant?" she breathed. It did make sense. The strange cravings, her enlarged breasts…she could very well be-

"PREGNANT!" She screeched, half with joy and half with apprehension.

This called for a visit with her mother, who conveniently lived just a bit down the dirt road. Rosie quickly hustled out of her house and started the walk to her mother's.

/\/\/\/\

"Oh! A baby! A baby! A baby!" Rosie sang in her mother's living room. She cupped her stomach and cooed, "Oh! Mum, you're a Grandmum!" Her mother smiled at the thought of another grandchild to hold and spoil.

"Well get along home dearie. You must remember to tell your baby's poppa," her mother directed. "And speaking of poppa's I need to feed yours. So off with you! But you come back to tomorrow!"

"Yes Mum!" Rosie laughed as she exited her mother's abode. Once she was on the road again she squealed with pleasure. She couldn't wait to tell Sam; he was going to be so happy.

/\/\/\/\

That evening Rosie stepped into the Green Dragon with an extra glow upon her cheeks. She looked lovely. Several lads were quite jealous of Samwise and wished they had asked for Rosie's hand in marriage first.

Rosie's smile brightened when she saw Frodo Baggins stride into the establishment.

"Frodo!" She cried with delight. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh just an ale please. Why, Rosie you look superb!" He complimented. She smiled and thanked him.

"Let me buy you a drink," Frodo offered, but she gently refused.

"Thanks but I can't, love." Her refusal confused him. He pulled up a chair and motioned for her to sit.

"You can't?" Frodo raised his eyebrows as Rosie drew in, her eyes glowing impishly.

"Baby!" She whispered. Frodo's eyes bulged. Then he roared with laughter and wrapped Rosie in an immense hug.

"Congratulations! Does Sam know?" He wondered after he had released her. Rosie shook her head.

"Not yet. I just found out this morning," she said. Frodo's face was filled with pride for the young mother and squeezed her hand.

"You're going to be a beautiful mother Rosie," he told her.

"Eh! What's this? A mother? Who's a mother!" A familiar voice cried. Frodo looked over this shoulder to see Merri and Pippin waltzing, literally, over to them.

"I'm a mother!" Rosie laughed. Both Merri's and Pippin's mouths dropped to their knees. Once their initial shock had worn off they hooked arms and danced around, crying, "We're uncles! Weeee're uncles!" They covered Rosie in kisses and ordered a round of the Green Dragon's finest ales and, of course, one of Rosie's fellow barmaids fetched her a cup of milk.

/\/\/\/\

An hour later Samwise Gamgee found himself standing outside the Green Dragon's doors. With a sigh of relief he entered the building. He cocked his head to one side and was rather amused to see his wife seated upon the combined knees of Merri and Pippin.

"Ah! Pippin! It's the honorable Samwise Gamgee!"

"Why so it is Merri! Good evening to you Mr. Gamgee!" Sam suppressed his grin and growled, "Aye! Get yer hands of me wife! Villians!" Pippin covered his mouth, appearing to be _quite_ offended.

"My dear Mr. Gamgee! Us? _Villians_? Of course not! We are merely two gentlemen, gentlemen mind you! Who have quite generously offered a seat to your lovely wife who seems tired on her feet lately-"

"-Since she has gained a little weight," finished Merri. Rosie couldn't help herself and began to giggle uncontrollably. She smacked the sides of both their heads.

"Hush!" She scolded. "I want to tell him!" She hoarsely whispered. Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"What, Rosie?" She sheepishly grinned at him.

"Nothing Sam. Sit down. I'll get you your favorite." With that she whisked off to fetch Sam a nice, cool beer.

Sam sat down with his friends and warily eyed them. They were having a very difficult time concealing their amusement.

"Well what is it?" He began. Frodo grinned, rested his cheek against his palm and glanced at Merri and Pippin.

"Come on! What's going on?" Samwise pestered. Merri smiled devilishly. He leaned forward as if to fill Samwise in on a very important secret.

"Well, Rosie has gotten a little-bigger, wouldn't you say?" Sam scoffed at his words.

"Are you saying she's fat? She's not fat you little weasel!" Merri rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation.

"No! That's not what I mean! She isn't fat. She's bigger! She's gained weight you fool!"

"Is this some kind of riddle? She's gained weight but she's not fat?"

Frodo laughed, "No it's not a riddle my dear Sam, but it is one of life's greatest mysteries!" Poor Sam looked at each of them individually. He was extremely confused.

"I don't understand…" Pippin threw back his head in exasperation. He was dying to tell Sam.

"Oh Sam! She's-" Just before he burst out the secret Merri and Frodo pounced on him.

"Not now you fool! Rosie gets to tell him! It's not yours anyway!" Frodo reprimanded.

"Tell me what! What's not his?" Sam exclaimed. He was ignored.

"MMh! Hmmrump!"

"NO! I am not letting you up! You're just going to blab," Merri told Pip.

"Blab what!" Sam cried. Rosie came back and placed a tankard of beer in front of her slightly distressed husband. Rosie was moved with pity when her eyes met her husband's troubled ones.

"Oh Sam. You're adorable," she said as she seated herself up on the table.

"We're pregnant," she murmured. Sam's eyes seemed be match the sun for brightness and size, and Rosie was filled with a deep sense of respect and love for the man she married. She closed her eyes and leaned over to kiss him. However, as soon as their lips touched, Sam's chair toppled over. Rosie blinked in surprise. She then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course he'd be the fainting type," Frodo stated appearing next her. Rosie nodded.

"That's Samwise."

"C'mon lads. Let's pick up Daddy," he directed towards Pippin and Merri who were howling with laughter.

Once Samwise was revived he immediately jumped up and planted a long kiss on his wife and pulled her into his chest. Frodo watched the scene fondly, happy for his friends, and Merri handed Pippin a handkerchief when he began to blubber.

"Let's go home," Sam suggested. Rosie grinned up at him.

"Ready for another performance already Mr. Gamgee?" Sam kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Gamgee."

"I love you too Pumpkin," she whispered. Unfortunately for Samwise, Pippin and Merri had heard his nickname. Sam's face blazed red when Merri asked slyly, "Did she just call you _Pumpkin_?"

"Yes. Time to go home," Frodo announced shoving Rosie and Sam out of the Green Dragon and into the night.


End file.
